Companies, corporations, businesses, universities, and/or other persons may be interested in implementing desktop virtualization wherein, a personal computer desktop environment is separated from a physical machine through a client-server computing model. Current solutions to achieve desktop virtualization with existing infrastructures involve converting a physical personal computer to a virtual machine by copying and/or moving the entire content of the personal computer's hard drive to a centralized data repository, such as a data center.
Implementing such a solution involves copying and moving the contents of the user's entire personal computer hard drive including the user data, operating system data, irrelevant data and any other data that might be present on the personal computer's hard drive. For example, considering that a typical personal computer may contain multiple gigabytes of data, the current solution for desktop virtualization would involve copying the gigabytes of data to a central data center and creating a virtual machine (VM) based on the copied data. Such a solution is costly, time consuming, and laborious.